


【番外】裙下之物part2

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 33





	【番外】裙下之物part2

【番外】裙下之物part2

最近出不了门，很多工作都是在家里视频和电话遥控。

陆绎正在和子公司的人说着新一季度的事情，关于利益，总是分毫计较，会议那头的人听得仔细。

却……不能看到……桌子下的情况，袁今夏躲在下面，坏心眼地吸吮着那东西，也不是尽心尽力，就是玩他。

那青筋暴鼓的丑东西，禁不住撩拨，硬得厉害，袁今夏存心要玩，自然没人顶得住。

话说了一半，陆绎的脸古怪变了颜色，下面的人以为说错话，态度小心翼翼。

陆绎默不作声，关了视频，退了出来。

捞起桌子下的袁今夏，呼吸瞬间大乱，抱着她坐在红木桌上，丑东西一跳一跳搁在她腿根。

“好玩吗？”

小妖精笑得很开心，甚至舔了下自己手指,暗示十足。“不好玩吗？”

在家穿着睡衣，陆绎就这么大喇喇地隔着内裤，刺了下她的缝隙。“不生气好不好？我……我生来就是为了给你玩的。”

小妖精装听不见。

这事儿，要怪媒体，莫名其妙翻陆绎旧账，什么CP、什么红颜，他要被袁今夏搞死了。

陆绎忍着那股射意，稍稍拨开内裤，小心翼翼探进她体内，艹，他要哭了！

进是进去了，袁今夏不让他动。勾着他脖子，小屁股自己扭来扭去，全然当他按摩棒。

名贵的红木桌上，很快积了汪水渍，小妖精动得更快乐。喷出来的淫水滴滴答答流过桌面，落在地毯上。

她玩爽了，陆绎的那东西还硬邦邦嵌在她休内，轻轻一动都能感官的快感。

陆绎干脆抱着她往卧室走，粗硬的东西故意在她体内左右晃了下还又往里捅，激得小妖精抽抽噎噎泄了出来。

“都磨红了。”陆绎放下她，看了下她的小屁屁，花唇肿起来，花珠硬硬一颗。不敢大力，只是慢慢磨她。“你别不和我说话……我心里难受……那些……都是假的，我的身子是你的……没人碰过……”

袁今夏看着他，“你要是被人碰过，我TM早阉了你。”

这话，陆绎听出了别的意思，眼睛都亮了，“你～你一直关注着我？”

“你TM做不做！”袁今夏对他吼。

陆绎装听不见，小狗一样舔得她嘴巴和胸满是口水，入得又深又重，脆弱的花蕊心被他捣得细碎声不停。

女人的穴口被撞得发麻，好似随时都会裂开一样，狗男人疯起来，她有时候真受不住快。

“慢点儿……啊啊啊～唔……”

陆绎感觉到她湿暖的内里规律收缩，缠得自己那东西越来越紧，捞了她坐在自己身上，上上下下颠簸起来。

这姿势入得深，偶尔力气失了分寸还能艹开宫口。

果不其然，女人的呻吟大了起来，又浪又媚，两团乳肉颤得发抖，表情痛苦又欢愉。

陆绎看得眼睛都快冒火，一声不吭胯下动作又急又密，恨不能在高潮里再弄几次。

太紧了，高潮中的绞动，陆绎被她弄得发痛，但……越是这样越想弄她，想将她的身体艹松艹软艹烂！

情欲到了巅峰，男人的脑子里只有原始的本能和冲动。怪不得说，男人临界的那一点，最贴近上帝。

都TM爽到天灵盖发麻了，能不见上帝吗？


End file.
